


Summer

by quinncidence



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinncidence/pseuds/quinncidence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely inspired by the song Calm Like You by The Last Shadow Puppets. Originally written for my Prompt table/challenge. Prompt #12: Summer. Takes place during the recording of the album in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I have several Miles/Alex fics posted on my LiveJournal but since I don't have any new fics to post here on my AO3 account at the moment I thought I'd start with posting some of my old stuff. All of my Miles/Alex fics were written and originally posted in 2009.

They’re in the grass. The summer air is warm and caressing; soft on their bare skin. Their bikes are thrown carelessly in the ditch by the road and their shirts were left back at the studio, the day too warm to allow so much clothing. 

They talk of everything and nothing. They discuss the first line of the second verse in that one song and all the things they’ll do when they get home.

At one point Miles raises himself to sit, leaning back on his hands. Alex is still on his stomach, hands and arms tucked beneath his head. Miles lets his eyes roam over Alex’s back before they reach his face. His eyes closed and face relaxed.

Miles sighs and silently wishes he could reach out and trace his name with a fingertip over Alex’s bare back, to mark him as his own. Alex’s skin is white and smooth and very tempting. Miles has to close his eyes.

He can hear something shifting in the grass next to him and when he opens his eyes Alex is on his back, smiling at him. He manages a small smile in return but it's one that doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Miles has never had much control over his feelings, and he always fears that Alex will hear something that isn’t meant for him. 

As Alex once again closes his eyes Miles has to look. He sees Alex’s chest rising and falling, and his hands are sprawled over his stomach. Miles reaches out and carefully traces his finger over the back of Alex’s right hand. Alex’s eyelids flutter at the touch. He opens his eyes and stares at his best friend.

Miles doesn’t look at him. He sighs and places his whole hand over Alex’s, enjoying the warm feeling that’s spreading through his body. 

He turns his head to look at Alex as he gives his hand a gentle squeeze, the corner of his mouth twitching as he smiles nervously. 

He swallows and quickly removes his hand as Alex sits up. Miles tries to read his face, to decipher his expression, but Alex doesn’t quite know what he’s feeling himself. He lowers his gaze and looks at Miles's hand, now half buried in the soft green grass. He lets his eyes travel up Miles’s body. 

Miles’s stomach churns as Alex eyes him, and he can hear his own heart thumping loudly in his chest. When Alex’s eyes come up to meet his own he knows what to do. He’s reluctant at first and then cautious. His gaze is locked with Alex’s, and he can see his best friend sucking in a breath as he gets closer.

Miles’s breath ghosts over Alex’s lips for a moment and they simultaneously close their eyes. The kiss is chaste and sweet and only lasts a few moments. Miles pulls away but Alex’s hand is quickly placed on the back of his neck, holding him in place.

”Don’t-” Alex whispers and slowly pulls Miles back into the kiss.

Now, at this moment, Miles thinks of the first line of the second verse in that one song. But he pushes Alex onto his back in the grass, just like he pushes the thought out of his head.

_Summertime made promises it knew it couldn’t keep._


End file.
